fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandemonium
Pandemonium is an event that takes place during the Grand Magic Games arc. Prologue The third day of the X791 Grand Magic Games arrives and the event of the day is announced to be called "Pandemonium" and the participating teams are asked to choose a representative. From Team Fairy Tail A, Erza Scarlet offers to go while Cana Alberona goes for Team Fairy Tail B, having come to fill the spot for Mystogan, who cannot afford to be seen due to the presence of Lahar, a member of the Magic Council who happens to be the special guest judge of the day. In the audience is Doranbolt, who Lahar asked to come with him. Having seen Erza come out for her team, Millianna eagerly requests to be the representative for Team Mermaid Heel, which Kagura allows. Obra is chosen for Team Raven Tail while Hibiki goes for Team Blue Pegasus. Orga goes for Team Sabertooth while the Guild Master of Lamia Scale orders Jura Neekis to represent their team. Finally, Nobarly is chosen to represent Team Quatro Puppy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 1-7 The referee returns, claiming he had the day off for day two, and shows the competitors the setting; a giant building where monsters live. He explains that the monsters inside are classed from D to S. However the D-class monsters are quite tough, which everyone sees via a video monitor of a monster smashing a statue. The referee claims the battle power goes up for stronger monsters and can even rival that of a Wizard Saint. The rules of the game are simple, each competitor will go in one by one and fight a number of monsters for points. They can select how many monsters the will fight thanks to the Challenge Right but are warned that monsters they get will be randomized. When asked what happens if they lose, the judge states that their previous victories will still be counted but the current round will be null and voided. The game is set go on until all 100 monsters are defeated or everyone's Magic Power runs out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 Pandemonium In order to decide who goes first, numbers are drawn by each participant. Erza draws #1, meaning she gets to go first, while Cana draws #8. When asked how many monsters she wishes to fight, Erza states that she will fight all 100 at once. Despite being warned against it, she proceeds into the building, ready to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 13-15 Inside the building, Erza announces her challenge to 100 monsters, which prompts numerous monsters to appear. As they attack, Erza Requips to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slashes numerous D-class monsters, causing them to disintegrate. Standing on top of a nearby pillar, Erza activates Blumenblatt and destroys several more, to the surprise of the audience and the announcers. As Romeo wonders whether she wanted to destroy them all, Makarov and Mavis state that what she attempts to do is measure the abilities and defensive capabilities of each monster.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 167 Erza then Requips into her Black Wing Armor and attacks, with Panther Lily noting her attack power to have improved. As a fire-breathing monster attacks, Erza quickly changes to her Flame Empress Armor, protecting herself from the attack with a sword from her Sea Empress Armor and allowing her destroy some attacking C-class monsters. As she is further attacked by more monsters, Erza's counterattacks result in explosions around the area due to her use of a dual-sword technique of fire and water. As she is hurt by the damage, she is attacked by a monster she initially mistakes for the S-class monster. Changing into her Sea Empress Armor and using a lightning-based attack, Erza quickly defeats the beast. However, she is then thrown into the wall. Despite this, Erza Requips to her Flight Armor equipped with the Bastard Sword and fights back, effectively destroying half the monsters in Pandemonium by doing so. As Erza begins tiring after, she is attacked by more monsters, which she destroys with relative ease until she is smashed into a wall. As more monsters join the fray, Erza dodges their blasts of Magic and counters with Lightning, creating explosions in the building and destroying them. However, Erza is then attacked by an A-class monster, which seemingly punches her into the ground. However, Erza is revealed to have Requipped into her Adamantine Armor, using its defensive properties to destroy the arm of the attacking monster, which she subsequently throws out of the building. Changing into her Giants Armor, Erza pursues a small monster but is attacked by several larger ones, which she dispatches easily. Another A-class monster then approaches but, Requipping into her Morning Star Armor, Erza easily defeats it. Requipping into her Giant's Armor to dispatch numerous more monsters which attack, Erza defeats the beasts before using her Lightning Empress Armor to deal with more attackers. Utilizing her Robe of Yuen, Erza defeats a C-class monster before changing to her Purgatory Armor and subsequently back to her Heart Kreuz Armor, revealing that only 4 monsters remain. Erza charges at the last A-class monster which comes down on her with a two-hand smash, which Erza blocks before changing into her training clothes and Benizakura to destroy the monster. As two B-class monsters attack, Erza jumps into the air and destroys one, using its body as a platform from which to attack the other. With only the S-class monster left, Erza looks up at a small eye-like monster, thinking it to be said opponent. Bringing forth two swords and relieving Benizakura, Erza watches the small creature create a burst of Magic. Mato explains that when the S-class monster is the only one left, its power triples. The battle moves into the arena, with the now-large S-Class monster attempting to crush a weakened Erza with its foot. Kicking her across the arena, the monster kicks Erza once more, which she avoids by getting into the air and slashing the hands of the monster, destroying them. As Erza continues to fight, Levy thinks about how Erza, all alone, took on every single monster in Pandemonium, creating a day she'd never forget. As the monster kicks Erza again, Erza retaliates and slashes the core of the monster, causing it to crumble to pieces. She sustains countless wounds and runs out of Magic Power to the point that she is no longer able to summon her armors. In the end, Erza manages to defeat all the monsters and raises her sword in victory, to the happiness of her guild and amazement of everyone in the arena, the announcers and everyone in the audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 16-19 Aftermath The rest of the team comes down and greets her, congratulating her on her performance and thanking her for what she's done. As a result of her overwhelming victory, Erza earns her team 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 1-3 As everyone revels in Fairy Tail's strength, the problem remains that the other contestants have no way of determining ranks. To solve this problem, a device known as the Magic Power Finder is brought out and is announced to be part of the next event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 4 Manga & Anime Differences *The anime considerably lengthened the event, depicting Erza fighting the monsters as well as requipping to various armors, where as the manga only had her enter Pandemonium and fight, with a commentary narrating the events in brief. *The A- and B-class monsters in the anime were originally B and C in the manga. The anime introduced a new C-class design, and omitted the manga's A-class design. *The pandemonium castle is considerably different in design in the anime. References Navigation